penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaetenay
Kaetenay is a Native American man - specifically, Apache from New Mexico - who has strong ties to Ethan Chandler. He reaches out to Sir Malcolm Murray in an effort to help out Ethan, a mutual friend of theirs. Appearance and Personality Kaetenay is a native American man with a deeply lined face, dark brown eyes, and short-cropped hair. He is solemn and mysterious in nature, possessing a deep understanding of the world around him and the forces which both guide and threaten it. He conceals intense grief and anger from his past beneath his calm demeanour, yet sometimes shows compassion and care for others, particularly Ethan, whom he treats like a son. History Kaetenay's life changed forever the day Ethan Chandler walked into it. The younger man came to him covered in blood, which Kaetenay quickly learned was the blood of his own extended family, and begged Kaetenay to kill him. Kaetenay's fury drove him do do just the opposite. By denying Ethan the death he sought, Kaetenay sought to force upon him a punishment far more severe as Ethan was left to live with his own guilt.Predators Far and Near Skills and Abilities Human * Hand-To-Hand-Combat: Though getting on in his years, Kaetenay is an accomplished warrior and highly capable in a fight. * Spiritual Knowledge: Kaetenay is a medicine man, possessing a spiritual knowledge that empowers him with various mystical talents: ** Dreamwalking: Kaetenay has demonstrated the ability to communicate with Ethan while the young man lay dreaming in a distant part of the world.Predators Far and Near In a similar approach to Vanessa Ives, he was able to communicate with her while she was fully awake and alert, although the visitation still held dream-like qualities.Ebb Tide ** Visions: Kaetenay is sometimes "touched" by visions of the future. When this happens he collapses and it is as if he is pulled into a dream while his body lies incapacitated in the physical world. For the most part, the visions are of events that hold great importance.Ebb Tide Werewolf * Shapeshifting: Kaetenay can change into a hybrid of human and wolf when the full moon is high.Perpetual Night ** Enhanced Strength: Kaetenay has a greatly enhanced strength in his wolf state. **'Enhanced Agility: '''As a werewolf, Kaetenay is faster and more agile than a normal human. **'Durability:' It has been implied that werewolves are tough and that trauma from a silver weapon might be one of the few ways to kill one. ** '''Wolf Physiology: '''In the wolf form, Kaetenay develops sharp canine fangs and claws that are sharp enough to tear through flesh. * '''Lycanthropy:' Kaetenay, as a werewolf, can turn other people into werewolves. He did this to Ethan in order to "give him the power to save all people".The Blessed Dark Appearances Memorable Quotes Kaetenay: You can’t die until you’ve served your purpose. - The Day Tennyson Died ---- Gallery PennyDreadful_302_1404.R.jpg PennyDreadful_307_1680.R.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Timothy Dalton & Wes Studi on Sir Malcolm & Kaetenay Season 3 References Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 3 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Monsters